Chop-Chop Fruit
The Chop-Chop Fruit (バラバラ実, Bara Bara Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to be immune to slashing attacks and to be able to split their body apart into pieces and control the said pieces however they wish, mostly by levitating them away from the user's main body, making the user a Splitting Human (バラバラ人間, Barabara Ningen). Bara bara is a Japanese term for splitting something up. It is also the sound in Japanese manga for something hitting and slitting a board. It was eaten accidentally by Buggy. Its power was first demonstrated, but not clearly explained, when Buggy lifted up and grabbing one of his crew by the collar of his shirt. Appearance The Chop-Chop Fruit is an oval-shaped purple fruit composed of small spherical parts with swirls, and green leafage sprouting on top of it. It was small enough to be held by one hand. Its overall appearance looks like an oversized raspberry or a miniature pineapple. Gallery File:Chop_Bara_Cursed_Fruit_Anime_Infobox.png|The Chop-Chop Fruit in its Cursed Fruit form. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Buggy, is that the user becomes permanently immune to damage from being cut or pierced, regardless in what manner, be it vertical, horizontal, or otherwise. Instead of being wounded or even killed from such attacks, the user's body simply becomes sliced into pieces. In this state, the user is still alive and can control his sliced up body. They can then manipulate the sliced up pieces to either reattach themselves back together or execute unique attacks. Buggy has even demonstrated being able to re-constitute himself in a Logia-like manner after literally getting reduced to fine strips by Mihawk. As part of the Cursed Fruit's powers, the user can also split their body apart by themselves without the need of being chopped up by others in the first place. He is also still able to be alive without being connected to major parts and organs of his body for long periods of time. Additionally, the levitation effect seems to be able to extend to things in contact with the user, allowing them to bypass gravity by lifting objects regardless how heavy they actually are for as long as Buggy has a firm grip on them. With this aspect of the Fruit's power, Buggy has shown to be able to easily lift individuals much larger (and probably heavier) than himself (Blue Gorillas and Jimbei). Weaknesses Though the user is immune to slashing and piercing attacks, they are still susceptible to other forms of engagement. This can be a major weakness even when the user is split up as an enemy can do all sorts of things to the other body parts. This includes groin kicks and tying up most of the user's body parts. The user can only control his separated pieces from and up to a certain distance. There is a cutoff point as to how far the user can use his separated parts. If a part goes any further from the cutoff point, the user loses all control of that part. This includes levitation and the user consciously using that body part altogether. This distance is a 200 Chop-Chop diameter circle around the point where the person touches the ground. This situation was best seen during Buggy's mini adventure when he was separated a great distance from the rest of his body. In relation to this, for the user to be able to levitate any of his body parts, their feet must be on the ground as they are the only body parts of the user that can't levitate. Because of this limitation, the user's ability to levitate can't be used to traverse across oceans as it isn't true levitation in a sense. This however can be rectified a bit if someone else carries their feet as it serves as a foothold for them to stand on. However, Buggy has been seen running in midair while separated at the waist. Whether or not this is a continuity error is unknown. Additionally, in Impel Down Buggy's head was drawn toward his body once his feet left the ground and his body fell down the hole to the second floor, as though his parts are connected by an invisible force. This somewhat conflicts with the mechanisms of his power when his head and body were separated and Luffy blasted his body away, but his head did not follow. This may be because his feet were with his head, not his body, at the time. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage Originally, Buggy intended to use the fruit in order to fund his search for an undersea treasure. However since accidentally eating the fruit, Buggy has since used the fruit's bestowed powers to help him obtain as much treasure as he can. Buggy notably uses the fruit's powers to fight. During the aftermath of his defeat at Luffy's hands, Buggy was forced to travel around the East Blue Region in a chibi-like form of sorts consisting of only his head, hands, and feet. The rest of his body remained motionless until he found it again. Attacks History Past Sometime when Buggy, Shanks, Tiger, & Teech were still part of the Roger Pirates and before they split to four separate crews (respectively Spade Pirates, Red-Haired Pirates, Blackbeard Pirates and Buggy Pirates), Buggy took the Chop-Chop Fruit before consuming it when startled by Tiger. After swallowing it fully, he screams in fear at Tiger for startling him, before noticing that the map he had hidden and taken for himself suddenly "flew away" from his hand and jumping into the water to rescue it, only to drown unable to swim because of the cursed fruit's standard effect which Tiger mentioned earlier. Synopsis Trivia References External Links * Raspberry - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia